The present technique relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, information management apparatuses, information management methods, recording media, and information processing systems, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information management apparatus, and information management method, a recording medium, and an information processing system which are capable of facilitating enhancement of contacts with customers.
In general, companies transmit information to customers by sending mail magazines. For example, information on events and information on new products are included in such a mail magazine and transmitted to users (customers) who subscribe to the mail magazine.
In recent years, as an application program for electronic apparatuses such as personal computers, smart phones, and tablet computers, a scheduler has been widely used.
In particular, business persons have a number of opportunities to activate schedulers and display screens of the schedulers in electronic apparatuses. Therefore, the companies pay attention to the schedulers as important tools for enhancing contacts with customers, for example.
Furthermore, when an image associated with a schedule registered in such a scheduler is registered afterward, the image is displayed in the scheduler (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-140453).
Furthermore, in recent years, social media has become popular. The social media realizes bidirectional conversation among a number of people and organizations by showing content including transmitted text, images, and sound to persons and organizations who belong to a predetermined community service using techniques based on the Internet.
Therefore, the companies also pay attention to the social media as important tools for enhancing contacts with customers, for example.